gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sadie Hawkins
Sadie Hawkins 'Source is the eleventh episode of ''Glee's ''fourth season, and the seventy-seventh episode overall. It is set to premiere on January 24, 2013, and is the first episode to be released in 2013 following the winter hiatus. Source Filming commenced on November 16th. Source The episode is directed by Bradley Buecker Source, and written by Ross Maxwell. Source Spoilers Plot *This will be McKinley's Sadie Hawkins dance. Traditionally, this means girls will ask out the boys to the dance. It will also touch on the fact that Blaine had been a victim of a gay bashing outside of the same dance at the school he attended before Dalton . Source *The Sadie Hawkins give New Directions a rare chance to feel competent. Blaine and Sam investigate a possible cheating in Sectionals. Kurt makes a new friend in NYADA.Source *When McKinley throws its first Sadie Hawkins dance, it offers some of the girls a rare chance to feel empowered, while the boys experience the opposite end of the spectrum. In an attempt to make new friends at NYADA, Kurt ignores Rachel’s advice and contemplates joining a club with a dubious reputation. As Rachel and Brody’s relationship continues to move forward, sexy sparks fly between Kurt and a charming upperclassman. Meanwhile Sam looks for proof the Warblers cheated at Sectionals. The love-triangle between Marley, Jake, and Kitty heats up with unexpected results; and two gleeks confess their secret crushes. Source Tina *More than one unexpected crush will occur, one involving Tina. Source Source *Tina's solo will be about a boy you wouldn't expect. Source *Tina will ask her crush to dance before her solo, and he will reject her. Source *Tina's solo has been described as a torch ballad which means it is a love song about an unrequited love. Source Rachel and Kurt *Rachel tells Kurt that she will be doing a topless scene. (Promo) Brittany and Sam *Brittany will ask Sam to the dance. Source Blaine and Sam *Blaine and Sam will investigate possible cheating at Sectionals. Source Blaine *Blaine will have a crush/be crushed on by someone in the New Directions Source *A girl will have a crush on him. Source Kurt and Adam *Adam will be the new love interest for Kurt . Source Source Lauren *Lauren Zizes is returning after her alleged departure in Season Three's The Purple Piano Project/Asian F . Source Source *She will be present at the Sadie Hawkins dance. (Promo) Puck *Puck will return in this episode. Source *Puck tells Kitty to leave Jake alone. (Promo) Jake and Marley *Jake and Marley will share their first kiss. Source Warblers *The Warblers will return in this episode. Source Scenes *Chord, Jenna, Darren, and Vanessa filmed a scene for this episode (11/16). Source *Lea, Chris, and Dean filmed a scene in which Kurt and Rachel talk about a new guy that Kurt likes and wants to hang out with before meeting up with Brody (11/18). Source 1 Source 2 *Lea and Chris filmed 2 further scenes for this episode one of which involves PJ's (11/26 & 11/27). Source 1 Source 2 *Vanessa will have a solo dance during the girls' number. Source *Chord and Kevin filmed a scene (12/05). However this could be for Naked Source *Chord shot a scene with Heather and Iqbal Theba (12/07). However this could be for Naked. Source Music *Jenna was in the studio (11/20) Source *Heather was in the studio (11/21) Source *Blake was in the studio (11/27) Source *Chord and Kevin were in the studio (11/30) Source Production *Ryder's appearance in this episode will mark his seventh appearance and the end of the contractual prize as the winner of round 2 of ''The Glee Project. However, as a recurring role, Ryder will continue on the same basis as Joe, Unique, and Rory. Songs *Tell Him' by ''Vonda Shepard. Sung by Brittany and Marley with New Directions girls. *'I Don't Know How to Love Him' from Jesus Christ Superstar. Sung by Tina. *'Baby Got Back' by Sir Mix-a-Lot. Sung by Adam and The Apples. *'No Scrubs' by TLC. Sung by Artie, Blaine, Ryder, Sam and Joe. *'Locked Out of Heaven' by Bruno Mars. Sung by Marley and Wade. *'I Only Have Eyes for You' by The Flamingos. Sung by Ryder with Finn, Artie, Sam and Joe. Guest Cast Extras *They are casting an 18 -24 year old guy with Down's Syndrome. Source *They are also looking for 18-29 year old experienced ballerinas for filming on 11/26/12. Source Guest Stars All confirmed by Gleek Out Br! Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Source *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Oliver Kieran-Jones as Adam *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston Gallery Tumblr mdpdgjDAlL1qh5brco1 500.jpg 30386 494624130578570 723222552 n.jpg|Call Sheet for 11/18 filming bram!.png|bram! Tumblr me4a64Pgit1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg me7mqtX2lC1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Me7sfw6DG21qc4ojbo1 500.jpg proxy 3.jpg Sugar!.jpg Huh?.jpg 65188 444394738942915 1574459182 n.jpg tumblr_mek011LvWJ1r4gxc3o1_500.png Not Paul.jpg A9kbKkCCAAEGHw5.jpg A9kbXtJCYAABNFX.jpg lauren.png|Lauren dancing? Gkjdhgir.png LAHNDG.png Fink.png|Ashley is officialy back! Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes